


What softness could (not) bestow

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: Boys being soft and dumb, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: The outside may surprise us, but the inside is often the same.Moments where Tang Yi, Shao Fei, Jack, and Zhao Zi surprised their boyfriends by action or appearance, but it hardly mattered anyway.





	1. Ah Yi, Ah Yi, let down your hair!

Shao Fei dried his palms on his pajama pants for the umpteenth time, unable to fix his gaze on any one thing. Tonight, Shao Fei was spending the night with Tang Yi.

 

He’d spent the night at Tang Yi’s home before. Plenty of times, even without counting the time he was protecting Tang Yi. Amongst those times, there were times where he was here, in Tang Yi’s bed even. 

 

And yet this time Shao Fei could not stop fidgeting. Nervous energy was a current running through every channel in his body. Deep breaths and counting backwards from one hundred all failed to calm him.

 

Perhaps tonight there would be no calm. “There might not be any sleep either,” thought Shao Fei. “For multiple reasons.”

 

This would also not be the first time he and Tang Yi had touched each other. Wandering hands and lips were common, especially in the first days. But tonight Tang Yi had said he wanted to go further and Shao Fei was ready. 

 

It was really only a matter of preventing his heart from bursting out of his chest.

 

Before Shao Fei could contemplate cutting out his anxious heart, Tang Yi finally emerged from the bathroom dressed only in his bathrobe. Shao Fei could not stop himself from tracing the lines of Tang Yi’s legs, watching his strong fingers massage his scalp with a towel, or appreciating the narrowness of his waist. 

 

“You’re so quiet, it makes me think you’re up to something,” Tang Yi said as he turned to hang his towel to dry. “Or are you nervous?”

 

“Nothing to be nervous about!” Shao Fei turned away, slapping his mouth over the pitch of his voice. He didn’t need to look to know Tang Yi had a smug expression on his face already. “Besides, I’ve done plenty of things with you. How different could this be?”

 

“You can’t even look at me, Ah Fei.” Shao Fei bit his lip as he felt Tang Yi’s weight settle next to him on the bed. But once Tang Yi touched his shoulder, Shao Fei felt the muscles relax. “You know, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

 

The magic words were spoken and Shao Fei felt his hackles rise. “I tell you I’m-” Shao Fei felt his jaw drop. Every day, Tang Yi was always well dressed with his hair perfectly styled. No strand ever fell out of place, even when Tang Yi jogged. 

 

And yet to see Tang Yi so casual, with his hair down covering his brows, it changed Tang Yi’s expressions entirely. What normally looked cool and stoic was softened into something approximating concern. Or perhaps it was the faint curve of Tang Yi’s lips, something closer to the smiles Shao Fei was the only one to receive. 

 

“What happened?” Tang Yi’s eyes sparkled behind his fringe. “Has the cat come and stolen your tongue?”

 

“Did you have to open your mouth? I was beginning to think I was lucky.” Shao Fei shoved Tang Yi who immediately shoved him back. “I’ve never seen you so casual before. You don’t look like a gang boss at all.”

 

Tang Yi schooled his face into his usual cool gaze, but Shao Fei could read his eyes now. “How about now?”

 

“Now you’re just humoring me.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Ah Yi, I am an expert in reading your face.” Shao Fei leaned in, cupping Tang Yi’s face, turning it this way and that. Tang Yi’s face remained neutral for another minute before he put his hands on top of Shao Fei’s to still them.

 

“And what do you see?”

 

“That you are just as nervous as I am.” Shao Fei leaned in, his lips brushing Tang Yi’s ear. “Your ears are turning red. So is your neck.”

 

Tang Yi’s eyes wavered just a bit as Shao Fei looked into them again. “Nonsense.”

 

“It’s different this time for you!” Shao Fei’s eyes lit up. “Don’t try to-” Shao Fei mumbled the rest of his sentence against Tang Yi’s lips as the other man gently pushed him down into the sheets. 

 

“Don’t be so nervous. It’s just you and me, Ah Fei.” Tang Yi kissed his way down to Shao Fei’s neck. “And as always, I’ve already judged you correctly.”

 

Shao Fei would have protested again had Tang Yi not engaged his mouth further. 

 

Tang Yi also successfully distracted him from complaining again the next morning.


	2. Clothe yourself in kindness (but carry a knife anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jack shows us that wearing a couples outfit with the bae doesn’t mean you can’t still beat up people.

Zhao Zi knew that Jack had a particular style he preferred. It was obvious from his red hair, studded belts, combat boots, leather jackets, and punk-ish embellished shirts. The gloves were obviously the only protective gear Jack owned. And they only protected his knuckles!

 

Zhao Zi briefly wondered if he could requisition a bulletproof vest for Jack or if it would be an abuse of funds.

 

Despite the contrast between them, Zhao Zi liked Jack’s style. It was sharp and edgy and highlighted Jack’s smile. It made his expressions all the more interesting. 

 

All of this could not explain why Jack was glove-less today but wearing a pale blue sweater with a pair of dancing cartoon ducks on it. Or why he had thrown a matching sweater into Zhao Zi’s arms. 

 

“What’s this for?” Zhao Zi unfolded the sweater to find it was exactly his size. 

 

“You have leave today, right?” Jack kneeled in front of Zhao Zi, smile out in full force. “Let’s have a date today. We can wear a couples outfit. What do you say?”

 

“Really?!” Zhao Zi jumped up and it said something about Jack when he did not lean back in surprise. “I’ve always wanted to do a couples outfit! I’ll go change!”

 

To Zhao Zi’s delight, the couples outfit was a success as they walked down the city streets, hand in hand. Zhao Zi especially enjoyed the feeling of Jack’s hand in his, the rough skin of his fingertips a contrast to the softer skin of his palms. The cherry on top was that Jack didn’t even bring a pistol with him. They were just two men on a date, not a cop and mercenary.

 

After lunch at a cafe Jack recommended, Zhao Zi took Jack to his favorite bubble tea spot.

 

“One green tea with jelly for you.” Zhao Zi thrust the cup at Jack who allowed his hands to linger over Zhao Zi’s before taking it. “And caramel milk tea with boba for me.”

 

“Thank you, An An.” Jack pulled Zhao Zi closer. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

 

“Yes!” Zhao Zi grinned up at Jack before pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. After all the time they’d spent together, Jack’s face still turned the faintest shade of pink. “Oh! We didn’t take a selfie yet!” Before Jack could agree or disagree, Zhao Zi had already pulled out his phone and was working out the angles. “Hold up your tea too!”

 

But before Zhao Zi could take the picture, several men stormed past, jostling Zhao Zi. Jack pulled Zhao Zi closer, but they had managed to knock Zhao Zi’s drink out of his hands and onto one of their jackets. 

 

Zhao Zi immediately bowed. “I’m so-”

 

“Do you know how much this suit costs?” Zhao Zi raised his head enough to see the men surrounding him and Jack. “You need to do more than apologize.”

 

Jack pulled Zhao Zi behind him, his smile already set to disarm. “Hey, hey, he is already apologizing. No need to be so upset.” Jack continued to smile while the temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees for the gangsters. But to Zhao Zi, Jack’s aura felt like a comfortable blanket and shield at the same time. “Besides, you should be apologizing to my boyfriend here. You bumped into him.”

 

Another man stepped in, his face in a sneer. “You think you can talk to my boss like that? Do you know the situation you’re in?”

 

Jack scanned their faces, smile still in place. “You guys think you’re a gang, huh. Okay. I’ll talk to you like a proper gang then.” He turned to Zhao Zi. “Do me a favor, cover your eyes for a moment. Even if you’re off duty, you don’t want to see this.”

 

Zhao Zi’s eyes widened. “Huh? What are you going to do?”

 

“Talk. Like gangsters do.”

 

“Hey! What are you whispering to each other!” The would-be gangster grabbed Jack’s shoulder and Zhao Zi covered his eyes. 

 

The sounds of punches and kicks quickly rose and fell followed by a tell-tale squeak from the hinge on Jack’s butterfly knife. Zhao Zi uncovered his eyes to find the men beaten up and Jack pointing his knife at the would-be boss. 

 

“So, now that we’ve successfully negotiated like the gangsters we are…” Jack leaned in, smile sharper than his knife. “Please apologize properly.”

 

The man scrambled to his knees and bowed his head several times in Zhao Zi’s direction. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

 

“Uh…” Zhao Zi looked at Jack who smiled and nodded. “Thank you? I accept?”

 

“Now,” Jack pulled away, but kept his knife pointed, “Don’t let me catch you parading around here again. Or we’ll talk like gangsters do again, got it?” The gangster nodded furiously. “You should invest in a better suit by the way. This one is really cheap.” Jack put his knife away and pulled Zhao Zi along quickly before anyone would notice they’d made a scene. “Kids these days,” Jack muttered under his breath. “They all think if you get together and posture in a suit, you’re a gang.”

 

“Dian Dian, you’re younger than those guys back there.”

 

“Bah, who cares about them. Come on An An, I’ll buy you some sweets to make up for your tea.”

 

Zhao Zi’s face lit up and he quickened his pace to match Jack’s. “I want tanghulu!”


	3. A time and a place for tea (ceremony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea can be lots of things: comfort, warmth, caffeine, and a way to prove your competence to your boyfriend?

Tang Yi knew he had a very good face. And because he had a good face, he learned very early to control it, much to the consternation of Shao Fei. So despite how stressed Tang Yi was, it did not show. Not a hair was out of place nor a wrinkle or furrowed brow in sight. 

 

But the headache pounding away behind his eyes was sharp and unrelenting. Tang Yi wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea and a nap. With the stacks of paperwork in front of him, neither was likely. Tang Yi cast a longing look at the mug he’d brought up with him, now cold and empty.

 

For a second, Tang Yi considered calling for one of his housekeepers or even Jack or Zhi De would suffice to bring up his tea set. But the housekeepers had the day off and Jack was out with Zhao Zi wearing some atrocity of a couples outfit.

 

Zhi De was out terrorizing the rest of the gang into line to give Tang Yi quiet. Or perhaps thinking of ways to dispose of Shao Fei’s body if given the chance.

 

After a minute shudder, Tang Yi tried his best to grind through the rest of the contracts and forms in front of him. Five minutes later, Tang Yi tossed his pen aside and tilted his head back, with a groan. 

 

The sound of his door opening forced Tang Yi to sit upright. Tang Yi struggled to open his eyes for a moment before the feeling of fingertips massaging his scalp eased some tension.

 

“Ah Yi, are you working yourself so hard already?” Shao Fei’s voice was light, but Tang Yi knew enough to feel the undercurrents in it. “Or perhaps you’ve missed me.”

 

“I long for the days where you weren’t within my sight 24/7.” 

 

“Shouldn’t you talk to your boyfriend kindly? Here, I’ll show you how.” Shao Fei cleared his throat and Tang Yi rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids. Shao Fei lightly punched his shoulder anyway. “Would you like a cup of tea, Ah Yi?”

 

At last, Tang Yi’s face pinched in distaste. “A tea bag in a mug of lukewarm sink water is not tea.”

 

“You just caught me off guard the other night,” Shao Fei protested. He lowered his volume after noticing Tang Yi flinch. “I haven’t used my kettle and teapot in ages.”

 

“I’ve seen the state of your kettle and teapot. It doesn’t look like you’ve used them since they were invented. Do you even know how?”

 

Tang Yi couldn’t see it, but he knew Shao Fei’s face was turning red based on the firm press of his fingertips into Tang Yi’s scalp. “Bah! I’ll show you!” Shao Fei stormed off and Tang Yi opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend march out the door. Thankfully Shao Fei did not slam the door shut.

 

It would be half an hour later, after managing to read another arduous contract (Shao Fei’s momentary head massage had helped), that Shao Fei returned. Tang Yi was surprised to find his entire tea ceremony set on the tray and properly prepared. Shao Fei had even found the honey filled rice cakes Tang Yi carefully hid in the back of his fridge, judging by the small pile on a dish. 

 

Tang Yi watched the steam rise and curl from the spout of the iron kettle. Just the thought of proper tea and a light snack lifted Tang Yi’s mood exponentially. 

 

Shao Fei set the tray down on the office coffee table before biting his lip.

 

“Do you even know how to prepare tea with a ceremony set, Ah Fei?” Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “Or should I come show you?”

 

“Ah Yi, you should know better than to doubt me.” Shao Fei’s eyes were bright and Tang Yi was briefly reminded of just how confident Shao Fei could be, even when grasping at straws. “Just you watch!”

 

Unable to avoid watching such a disaster even if he could, Tang Yi sat opposite Shao Fei and gestured for him to begin.

 

It was hardly elegant, but Shao Fei was surprisingly careful as he poured hot water to warm the teapot. Tang Yi also removed marks for the way Shao Fei thrust the dish of tea leaves into his face for him to smell before filling the teapot and washing the leaves. The sound of the pouring water was not as slow and steady as Tang Yi would have liked, but it was calming and refreshing all the same. 

 

Shao Fei’s small pleased smile as he poured the tea into the fairness pitcher was also quite calming as well. 

 

After the presentation of the tea, covered with the fragrance-smelling cups, was complete, Shao Fei gestured for Tang Yi to drink first. Tang Yi closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of the tieguanyin tea first before opening his eyes to observe the color. Shao Fei had managed to brew it for just long enough for a good depth of color, but prevent burning and bitterness. Tang Yi nodded his head after the first sip. 

 

“Impressive. Truly Officer Meng is a man of many talents.” Tang Yi picked up a toothpick and chose a rice cake before offering it to Shao Fei. “A man after my heart.”

 

“You should know better than to doubt me,” Shao Fei said before eating the offered rice cake. “I was top in my class, and don’t forget it.” Tang Yi made another disgusted face as Shao Fei talked with his mouth full before he gulped down some of his tea.

 

“I change my mind. A man after my heart needs to be more refined than you.”

 

Shao Fei rolled his eyes. “I’m not after your heart, Ah Yi.” Shao Fei reached for Tang Yi’s other hand and kissed the knuckles. Tang Yi willed his ears to not darken. “I already have it.”

 

Tang Yi scoffed. His ears turned pink anyway. “So cocky just because you made some tea well once and you’ve said a good line.”

 

Shao Fei smiled behind the rim of his tea cup and Tang Yi sighed, his headache all but forgotten.


	4. Played a dancer in the street (still innocent in the sheets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao Zi is finally asked to use his acrobatic know-how for police work. Jack is just there to make sure no one takes advantage.

Jack didn’t know what to expect when Zhao Zi told him that he’d been assigned the job of being a pole dancer at a strip club during his next raid. Jack certainly had  _ opinions _ about  _ his _ Zhao Zi being oogled. But when Zhao Zi gave him his most sincere expression and said, “I’m the only one who can even do anything that looks like pole dancing,” Jack found it hard to object.

 

That  _ did not _ mean that Jack  _ wasn’t _ allowed to make sure Zhao Zi’s dignity was respected at the strip club. A valid concern after after the last time Jack saw Zhao Zi use his extensive acrobatic skills in public.

 

Jack was still throwing away random flower arrangements that all the old women in the neighborhood kept sending.

 

With a change in his posture, temporary hair dye, a different set of clothes, and a pistol or two just in case, Jack went from recognizable boyfriend to just another guy watching men and women strip for tips. 

 

Arriving an hour before the raid would start, Jack quickly scanned the room and found the ideal table. Not out in the open, but still with a good view of the room, all entrances and exits, and of course the stage. But it was already taken by a man who was not trying very hard to disguise how much money he had. Not wanting to start a fight early, Jack settled for the second best table, the one next to his first choice. He regretted it immediately.

 

The man was loud, obnoxious, very clearly didn’t respect the female dancers keeping him entertained, and was also very obviously on the less legal side of things. Jack cursed under his breath. He’d probably found Zhao Zi’s target. 

 

“An An is going to pout at me,” Jack muttered under his breath while waving at a waitress for a drink.

 

Soon enough, the show started. Jack watched as Zhao Zi stepped onto the stage, dressed in the most ridiculous cowboy outfit, hat and bandanna included with a little sheriff’s badge. And despite how ridiculous it looked, Zhao Zi looked good, the outfit was much more fitted than what Zhao Zi normally wore. Jack filed the mental image away for later contemplation.

 

Maybe Zhao Zi would want to try roleplay at some point once they got to  _ that _ part of their relationship.

 

Zhao Zi’s moves started out fairly basic, hip gyration and body rolls. He tossed the vest easily and shucked his slightly too large cowboy boots. But once he approached the pole, Zhao Zi unbuttoned his shirt and Jack found it hard to keep scanning the room for people being too interested in Zhao Zi. He was too entranced himself.

 

It wasn’t to say that Jack didn’t know what kind of body Zhao Zi had underneath all the lumpy sweaters and silly t-shirts. But there was something for the visual of Zhao Zi in the spotlight, ridiculous hat, scarf, and too tight corduroy pants, humping a pole. 

 

And then Zhao Zi started swinging around the pole and the club lost it. Zhao Zi’s acrobatic skills were truly on display as he performed several tricks, more to entertain than to titillate, but the lines Zhao Zi’s body made were graceful and enchanting. 

 

Bills found their way on to the stage regardless, as if drawn by magnetism. Jack fought the urge to pull out his own wallet.

 

Zhao Zi finally came down from the pole and the tilt of his head, which was only obvious to Jack, indicated that he’d received whatever signal they agreed upon for him to approach the target. Jack schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression and not one that signaled that he wanted to grab Zhao Zi, run for the hills, and show him just how much he’d appreciated his pole dancing. 

 

With a graceful back flip, Zhao Zi hit the floor and slowly sauntered over to the target’s table. He briefly glanced in Jack’s direction and Jack knew he’d been caught. The shape of his lips had changed without his notice and he was smiling widely. 

 

Still, Jack kept to himself as Zhao Zi trailed delicate hands along the shoulders of the target. However, when Zhao Zi climbed into the target’s lap, Jack instinctively reached for his gun. There was no way he was going to let another man get a lap dance from Zhao Zi without a fight. Police target or not.

 

Before Jack could protest or shoot the man and get himself in trouble, Zhao Zi pulled his own gun out. “Li Jia An! You’re under arrest for sex trafficking!”

 

Shao Fei appeared, wearing a waiter’s uniform and started handcuffing the target. Jun Wei and Yu Qi followed behind shortly after so that Zhao Zi could finally step away. 

 

When the entire procedure was over and Li Jia An was taken away, Jack approached carefully and put his jacket over Zhao Zi. Despite his kind actions, Jack was greeted with a pout, as he expected.

 

“Dian Dian! You weren’t supposed to be here!” Zhao Zi wagged his finger at Jack and that alone felt like more admonishment than was necessary. “What if someone recognizes you?”

 

“How did you recognize me?” 

 

“Your smile gives you away every time.” Zhao Zi sighed. “But it’s fine. No one is bothered and we caught the target.”

 

“So you’re done for the night?” Jack put his arm around Zhao Zi, earning a stare from Jun Wei, but Zhao Zi waved him off. 

 

“We have to file our after-action report, but I can do that tomorrow.” Zhao Zi blinked. “Why? Did you want to do something?”

 

Jack let his hands trail down Zhao Zi’s bandanna to his still open shirt before flicking the sheriff’s badge. “How about we go home, you show me more of your dancing, and I show you how much I like it?”

 

“Huh? What are you going to show me?” Zhao Zi tilted his head and Jack was torn between kissing him and smacking his own forehead.

 

“Let’s go home and you’ll find out.” Jack paused for a moment. “And I bought ingredients to make Pad Thai.”

 

“Why didn’t you lead with that?! Let’s go!”


End file.
